


Deepthroat

by Kryptonite_Mia



Series: Voltron Smut [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Asphyxiation, Closet Sex, Cock Slut, Crack, Daddy Kink, Deepthroating, Doctor shiro, M/M, Mutual Pining, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, cumming untouched, if you just squint a bit, its THERE, nurse lance, theres a small plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-19
Updated: 2018-05-19
Packaged: 2019-05-09 02:12:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14707160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kryptonite_Mia/pseuds/Kryptonite_Mia
Summary: "The Garrison hospital is a wonderful hospital with comfortable rooms, affordable prices, some of the best doctors in the area and not to mention beautiful nurses who’s uniforms consisting of tight, short dresses and beautiful red heels! Perfect for ultimate healthcare!"Lance took the job right out of college, thinking it would be a good opportunity to start off in the health care world, but had no idea what he was getting himself into, especially when it came to some of the doctors he got to work under…in more ways than one.Little Cracky. Very Smutty.





	Deepthroat

“Mr.Mcclain…nurse Mcclain… Please make your way to the long term ward…Nurse Mclain… to the long term ward."  
  
Lance walked briskly down the hallway hearing his name being called over the intercom, clipboard clung to his chest, annoyingly painful heels clacking loudly against the linoleum floors. He had taken this job right out of college after they gave him an offer he quite literally couldn’t refuse. The benefits were amazing, the pay even better and it was close to cheaper housing, the only downside they decided not to mention until after he got locked in with a contact was the uniform.  
  
The uniform was borderline latex, clinging tightly to every single curve of his body, cherry red heels that made his feet hurt and blister after ever ten-hour shift and annoying white stockings that took too long for him to get the hang of. Lance would be lying though if he said he hadn’t checked himself out a few times. Maybe even enjoyed the way the tight white fabric hung to his curves, accentuating his backside. Or the way the heels and stockings made his long tan legs look even longer, showing off the muscle made from years of gymnastics in his younger years.  
  
Lance knew he wasn’t the only one noticing the way the uniform fit his slender form, he had gotten quite a few curious gropes from patients and lingering looks from doctors. There was one doctor in particular though who Lance noticed more than the others- Dr. Takashi Shirogane. Tall, muscular, built like a Greek god, Dr.Shirogane was the top surgeon in the hospital and the reason for one too many wet dreams Lance had to deal with. Dr.Shirogane was always a gentleman never making comments about Lances uniform, but was always caught looking, always letting his hand linger at his lower back, occasionally falling down to ‘accidentally’ rub over his ass, causing a chill to run down Lances back and giving him something else to throw in his spank bank.  
  
Lance moved quickly down the halls, throwing open the doors to the long term ward and running directly into Dr.Shirogane’s broad chest. Warm large hands circled Lances slender waist steading him “wow there… Where are you off to in such a hurry Nurse Mclain?” Shio purred Lances last name, looking down at him with dark eyes.  
  
“O-oh Dr.Shirogane I'm so sorry! I uh didn’t see you there…I just heard my name over the intercom…” his voice trailed off realizing where he was, in Shiro's strong arms, biceps bulging against his doctor's coat, always looking like it was seconds away from ripping.  
  
The doctor smiled down at Lance, eyes dark and hungry like a lion stalking its prey as a warm heart chuckle erupted from his dense chest “Yes I know, I’m the one who asked for you. There's something I'd like to go over with you…”  
  
Lance was confused, heart beating hard in his ribcage as the doctor's large hand wrapped easily around his wrist, lightly pulling him further down the hallway and to a… supply closet? The brunette cocked his head to the side with a silent question, Shiro answering with a devilish smirk, pulling Lance into the small room with ease, crowding him in once the door was closed and locked. A small squeak escape Lances lips, when blue met deep silver, a look of pure hunger practically drowning him almost distracting him for the large hands moving to his waist only to pull him closer to a broad chest.  
  
“Nurse Mcclaine,” he whispered softly to the space between them “Ever since you’ve got here I've developed this…illness,” Shiro's voice was deep and rich like chocolate, coating over Lance's attentive body, causing heat to pool in his gut. “I’m having trouble concentrating on my patients, rising fever, can’t even sleep without waking up sweating…”  
  
The doctor pressed himself tightly against Lance's body, making the nurse very aware of the tent in Shiro's tight pants, matching the growing bulge in his own. “I’ve tried everything Nurse Mclaine,” he breathed Lance in deeply, making him light-headed “But the one thing I want.” A light growl escaped his lips, moving until they brushed against the corner of Lance's mouth.  
  
The nurse felt like a fawn trapped by a wolf ready to eat him up, to make every wet dream he had, had about the doctor a reality.  
  
“Will you help relieve my ailment Nurse Mcclaine?”  
  
Lance was only able to offer a small nod before Shiro was completely on him, big hands groping happily at his ass, hiking up the already short dress. Sweet lips that were always smiling, always offering comfort to those in the hospital pulled needy little wines from Lance's mouth when Shiro finally kissed him, adding to the heated pool of arousal, making his head spin.  
  
Dr.Shirogane felt even better than he could ever imagine.  
  
“Been wanting to take you since I first laid eyes on you…you've been driving me fucking crazy with these legs of yours.” His voice released with a slight growl, mouth moving down to nip along Lance's pulse, causing a loud moan to escape to their small closet.  
  
“strutting around the hospital, putting yourself on display like a seasoned whore for all the patients, teasing me for the last three months you’ve been here.”  
  
Lance felt dizzy with arousal, every husky word from Shiro pooling in his gut, making his knees week and his short white dress even tighter.  
  
“Dr. Shirogane,” he all but whined, fisting Shiro's shirt, trying to hold on for dear life as the doctor did a number on his neck and collarbone- there was no way he was going to be able to cover all these marks with the damn uniform.  
  
Shiro seemed to already know what he wanted, or more so what he was after, as he stepped back slightly big hands moving up from Lance's hips over his shoulders, pushing lightly. He took the hint and dropped to his knees, big blue eyes widening when the doctor started undoing his belt and the idea of what was really going to happen hit him. Lance would be lying if he said he wasn’t practically shaking in excitement.  
  
“Fuck your cock looks delicious,” Lance gasped once Shiro's length was released from its confines, almost smacking against his cheek. It was long and thick, twitching with the slightest bit of pre beading at the tip. How long had Dr.Shirogane been planning this? How long had he been thinking of this? Lance made a mental note to interrogate him later, but for now, there were much bigger more important pressing matters at hand.  
  
Watching the way Shiro's cock twitched and leaked right between his eyes, sending a happy little shiver down his spine, not being able to help the little kitten lick his tongue gave to the velvet head. The small lick earned a happy moan from the doctor, manicured hands finding their way to his thighs as a few more happy licks were given.  
  
“Can I suck you off Dr.Shirogane?” Lance asked, looking up through thick full lashes, a mask of innocence settling over his features, waiting patiently for permission to touch, not believing any of this to be real- he definitely had one or two wet dreams about this.  
  
Shiro watched his every move with hungry eyes, enjoying the way the nurse's tight dress picked up higher on beautiful tan thighs, causing his breath to catch. Gods the things he would do to this boy if there wasn’t the possibility of someone walking in on them at any minute, the idea of which caused Shiro's cock to jump lightly.  
  
He hummed softly, fingers absentmindedly scratching through soft brunette hair, earning a soft purr he easily turned to a moan with a tighter hold guiding an eager mouth to his cock. “Yes, nurse that's the plan… be a good boy and take care of this for me would you?"  
  
Lance ignored the way his own cock hardened under his dumb dress hearing how dark Shiros usual light and happy voice had become. He offered a few more licks to his head, swallowing lightly before he let himself be fully lead to the doctor's cock, moaning at the feeling of his head already starting to slightly stretch Lances lips. The nurse took his time, swirling his tongue around with happy little hums, enjoying the salty taste of musk he had been dreaming about since the day he met Shiro.  
  
Taking more in Lance felt his head clouding up, wondering what he would have to do to get the doctor to choke him on his thick cock, to use his throat like a fleshlight, to get covered in his cum. Lance moaned loudly, feeling the head hit the back of his throat, barely half of the thick length in his mouth as Shiro's fingers tightened, his own moan rumbling through the nurse's body.  
  
“You look so beautiful down on your knees,” he moaned again, as Lance started to bob his head, trying to shove more of the thick length down his throat, trying to get as much of Shiro as he possibly could, wanting to be filled to the brim with cock.  
  
Lance sucked a bit more before pulling off and looking up at Shiro with big blue eyes, pre mixing with saliva, dripping down his chin to his chest, lips already starting to swell a slight bit-fuck he must already look like such a mess.  
  
“Dr.Shirogane,” he purred with arousal, “I think the best way to fix your illness is with my throat,” he licked up a particularly large vein, purring happily under the twitching of Shiro's cock as he looked down at the nurse, pupils blow.  
  
No more words were exchanged between them as Shiros hold on Lance's hair was tightened, lining back up with his sinful mouth and pushed in with ease. Lances eyes screwed tight as he fought down his gag reflex, swallowing thickly as Shiro moved down past the back of his throat, down deeper into his airway, pulling back out just for a moment, only to push right back in.  
  
The noises coming from his stuffed throat were obscene, gagging and slurping up the fluids running down his chin adding to the squelching of Shiro's hard thrust. Lance felt like a cheap whore turning a trick in a back alley and he would be lying to himself if he said he didn’t love every single second of it.  
  
Shiro stilled his hips without warning, holding Lances head still as he pulled him down the full length of his cock, not stopping even as Lance gagged around him, feeling Shiro's length stretch his throat, cutting off his airway completely.  
  
“There you go, baby…just like that… such a good boy,” Shiro moaned, as tears started pricking at bright blue eyes, Shiros pubes tickling his nose, big full balls hanging against his chin, drowning Lance in his musk, chocking him with a deep wonderful scent of musk. Stars started prickling over the nurse's eyes as Shiro held him strong, thick cock completely closing off his airway, causing a deep feeling of lightheadedness that persisted even as his head was moved back again, allowing the smallest amount of air.  
  
“Fuck such a good boy… your throat was made for my cock,”  
  
Lance took the opportunity of Shiro moving again to get more air in his tired lungs, tears starting to work their way down his cheeks as the thick member fucking his throat harder and faster than before, creating more obscene noises, heating the pool in his gut.  
  
“Perfect fuckin cock warmer. When we have more time I need to try out that beautiful ass of yours. If its anything like your mouth I’ll be cumming in fucking seconds."  
  
Gods Lance wanted that. He wanted the thick cock sliding down his throat to wreck him in every way possible, fill up his desperate holes with thick cum, make him feel it for /weeks/. His cock gave a happy jump at the thought, tightening more and more against his uniform, starting an obvious wet spot as Shiro kept going, working Lance every which way he possibly could, using him like a cock sleeve.  
  
Lance was in heaven.  
  
He could go on like this for hours, Shiro using him like a toy, moaning so deeply, his big hands tugging at Lance's hair, completely wrecking the nurse in the tiny supply closet, where anyone could catch them at any moment. Catch Lance down on his knees being face fucked like a total slut by the sexiest doctor in the hospital. The thought mixing with how delicious Shiro was and the feeling of him delving so deeply pushed Lance over the edge, causing him to choke around the thick length pushing down his throat as his orgasm shook his lanky body, making a huge mess in his nurses dress.  
  
The sudden constrictions around his cock caused Dr.Shiroganes strong body to go stiff, fingers clamping down onto Lance's hair, holding his beautiful wrecked face in the curly wire of his pubes, his own orgasm hit him like a train with a loud moan of the nurse's name.  
  
Thick jizz shot down the brunettes abused throat, causing more chocking and tears to run down his cheeks. Lance wasn’t a quitter though and fought through it, swallowing every last drop Shiro released. They stayed locked together, Shiro panting above them as Lance kept swallowing, eventually pulling off when he felt Shiro starting to go soft between his lips, panting with a slight cough, chest swelling with how happy he was to have finally gotten his mouth on the doctor.  
  
“You were such good boy for me, so so incredibly good,” Shiro whispered, kissing Lances forehead, large hands massaging at the back of his neck and scalp, bringing him back down to earth a bit more. He opened his mouth to say something, anything really but was cut off by the quick buzzes of the doctor's pager.  
  
“Shit… I have to go, but thank you for healing me nurse Mclain,” Shiro offered a kiss Lances forehead, dropping a small note down to his knees as he exited the closet to run down the hall, following whatever the pager had asked.  
  
Lance stayed legs splayed out on the floor underneath him, still dizzy and panting as he watched Shiro leave the room, going back to work like nothing ever happened, like he hadn’t just finished destroying one of his nurses in the broom closet with his dream of a fat cock and left said nurse a cum covered mess. His body was still tingling with want, not quite feeling completely satisfied, but still so fucking happy, especially when he noticed the little note Dr.Shirogane left for him.  
  
“Call me later so I can take you to dinner xxx-xxx-xxxx"

**Author's Note:**

> Probably gonna go hide in a hole now. But finally finished this up and got it out, I think my smut writings finally starting to improve, and might play around a bit more with Nurse Lance but we shall see...
> 
> Come yell with me on [ Twitter ](https://twitter.com/KryptoniteMia)


End file.
